


ALL THINGS CONSIDERED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Written for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. Dean nearly suffers an injury that would've changed the lives of thousands of women across America! If this doesn't make you giggle, you're probably just not awake yet. The challenge word is "plump".





	ALL THINGS CONSIDERED

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A nurse bustled cheerfully into the room. "And how are _we _this evening?"__

__Dean glowered at her from the bed. "I don't know about you, but my day pretty much sucked."_ _

__"Oh, well, it could have been worse!" She eased Dean forward and plumped his pillow. "After all, another inch to the right and you'd have lost your wedding tackle, instead of just having a really nifty scar on your thigh."_ _

__Sam, sitting on the bedside chair, snickered, unfazed by his brother's glare._ _

__"Life can always be worse, sweetie," she went on brightly. "Now, how about some nice tapioca pudding?"_ _


End file.
